The Clash
by letsmakeitworthit
Summary: Kate and Rick on an undercover date, cross wires with the CIA duo Chuck and Sarah. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Clash**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, just something I wanted to write.**

**Summary: Kate and Rick on an undercover night out only to bump into the CIA duo Chuck and Sarah, what could possibly go wrong?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Rick, are you going to hurry up?" Kate shouted from the kitchen

"Calm down, I'll be ready honey" Rick replied

"Yeah, you say that every time and every time your late, you just want me to use the gumball don't you?" Kate replied as entered the bedroom, "You're kidding right?"

Kate looked from Rick to the wardrobe; he was still standing in his underwear, looking puzzled as he gazed into the wardrobe.

"What, I don't know what to wear" Rick replied to her

"Who's the woman in this relationship?" Kate asked, "In fact don't answer that."

"Almost, almost" Rick smiled

Kate walked towards the wardrobe, pulling out a suit, shoes and tie, before chucking them towards Rick "Here"

"Thanks honey" Rick replied as he leaned towards her, kissing her cheek

"Get ready, we've got a reservation" Kate replied as she walked out of the bedroom and into the living room

"Don't want to stay?" Rick shouted back

"DAD!" Alexis exclaimed from the living room, Kate giggling over her.

"Sorry" Rick shouted back

"Trust your dad hey?" Kate asked Alexis

"He's always been like this when getting ready, he's ridiculous" Alexis joked "Worse than any woman"

"Oh I know, so what you doing tonight?" Kate asked

"Ashley's coming over for a while, but he's leaving early since he's got some work to do before he goes back to Stanford tomorrow." Alexis replied with a smile

"That'll be nice for you; your grandmother is out all night right?" Kate asked, Alexis looked confused

"Yes, which you know" Alexis replied

"I know, I'm new to all of this, let me get used to it" Kate replied as she gently nudged Alexis.

"You've been living here for almost three months now, and you're not used to it yet?" Alexis asked

"I'll get there, I promise." Kate laughed as she walked towards the bedroom door again "You ready yet?"

"Two minutes" Rick shouted back

"Another hour then" Alexis shouted

"Hey you" Rick shouted back

Kate walked back over to Alexis, "You sure you're okay with this tonight?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Alexis questioned

"Just, you know, we don't know what's going to happen tonight, we're wearing vests and all, but I just want you to know" Kate told her

"Kate, its fine, I know, I'm old enough to understand, it's your job, and my dad loves you, and wants to follow you around like a puppy." She laughed

"I know and I'm sorry for that" Kate told her, sitting down next to her

"It's not your fault, and I'm used to it, I know the risks" Alexis replied maturely

"As long as you're sure" Kate replied

"Yes" Alexis replied before leaning over and hugging Kate

"Thank you" Kate spoke into her hair

"Ready" Rick exclaimed as he entered the living room, "Oh, erm, you two okay?"

"Yes" both woman replied as they pulled apart and straightened up

"You ready to go then?" Rick exclaimed as she stood up

"Yes, you sure you are?" Kate asked mockingly

"Yes, I am" Rick answered "Come on"

"Okay, let me grab my coat" Kate replied as she ran off to the kitchen

"Have a fun night" Rick told Alexis

"You too dad" Alexis smiled as she replied.

"See you later kid" Rick told her

"Bye Alexis, see you tonight" Kate shouted from the kitchen

Kate and Rick closed the door behind them leaving Alexis alone in the apartment, sprawled over the couch waiting for Ashley.

"You got everything honey?" Chuck asked

"Yeah, all loaded up" Sarah replied

"Good, come on, best be off" Chuck told her.

"You ready for this?" Sarah asked

"I'm always ready, you should know that" Chuck told her as they walked towards the door

"If you say so" Sarah replied, closing the door behind them

"You look beautiful by the way" Chuck leaned in to kiss her softly

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself" Sarah replied kissing him back

They walked onto the forecourt, only to be met by Casey standing in front of an unmarked black van. He slouched on the hood as he waited for the couple to walk towards him, his usual routine when having to wait for the pair.

"You're kidding right? Sarah asked as she walked towards the van, "We can't arrive at the charity ball in that!"

"Calm down Walker, this is my ride." Casey gestured to the black van. "This is yours" He moved around the van, Chuck and Sarah following him, as he stepped out next to a black limousine.

"That may be too far" Chuck insisted.

"Make your mind up Bartowski, what's it going to be?" Casey shot back as the driver wound down his window.

"I'll take the van" Sarah retorted noticing just who the driver was. "Morgan driving a limousine, you got to be kidding me."

"No need to be harsh, get in or we're going to be late." Morgan shot back as Casey climbed into the van.

Sarah hesitated, but Chuck pushed her towards the limousine, she'd been in worse situations, surely this didn't scare her. She climbed into the limousine, sitting comfortable on the seat while Chuck walked around to climb in the other side.

"This is going to be a long night" Sarah commented as they pulled out of the forecourt.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a crossover, love both Castle and Chuck, so I thought why not mix it up a bit and have them connected. I hope you like it, reviews would be much appreciated.<strong>

**Also, for other news of what I'm doing and for future fanfictions check out my blog .com/**

**Amy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Clash**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, just something I wanted to write.**

**Summary: Kate and Rick on an undercover night out only to bump into the CIA duo Chuck and Sarah, what could possibly go wrong?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Kate couldn't believe what she saw when she rounded the corner outside Rick's building; he couldn't be serious, could he? He'd actually got them a limousine, she knew it was something he could easily do, but didn't expect it tonight. Then again, one way to make things seem more real was to do it the Richard Castle way. Kate let a smile slip across her face as she walked beside Rick towards the limousine.

"Hope you like it" Rick whispered to her as he pulled open the door.

"I'm sure I will" Kate whispered back before kissing him softly on the lips and climbing into the car.

Rick closed the door behind her, leaving her sat in the limousine alone, fascinated by all the mod-cons that were inside it. There was everything you needed for a stake-out; Rick had gone a little too far with the whole undercover situation, once again. Before she could gather herself, Rick opened the door to her left, climbing in with a smile on his face.

"You like it then?" Rick asked

"Erm, why do we need all of this?" Kate questioned, Rick's smile only growing bigger.

"You didn't think we were just going to let you go in alone did you?"

Kate lifted her head to see the partition down, revealing a smartly dressed Kevin and Javier, the smile growing across their faces, making Kate smile even more.

"Should have known" Kate retorted.

"Pretty cool back there right?" Kevin mocked

"You're welcome, now can we?" Rick gestured towards the screen

Kevin just nodded with acknowledgement and turned to face his partner, the screen slowly closing up. His eyes catching Kate's as she shook her head at his cheesy smile. Rick turned to face her and smiled at her still shaking her head at Kevin.

"What was all that about, Rick?" Kate asked, turning to face him, his nose now touching hers.

"Just thought it would be better to have a little privacy before we're all suited up with cameras, dear" Rick replied

Kate didn't need to answer, she simply moved closer to Rick, softly kissing his lips. Rick couldn't resist, he placed his hand behind Kate's neck, pressing her closer, stroking the back of her neck. Her hair was tied up, curls falling over her face, loose curls escaping near the nape of her neck. Rick found the curls, twisting them round one finger as he continued to stroke her neck with his hand. Rick kissed her softly before pulling his head back to look her in the eyes, his hands still caressing her neck, Kate's hand gently caressing Rick's neck as she smiled and bit her lip at his eyes.

"Oh god, don't do that" Rick moaned softly to her

"Do what?" Kate questioned, biting her lip again, knowing this was the cause

"Seriously Kate" Rick moaned before her moved closer to her, Kate still biting her lip and smiling at him, he lowered his voice a whisper as he pressed his lips against her ear "tonight"

Rick pulled away from Kate, smiling at her as she shook her head smiling back. He shuffled away from Kate, straightening himself up as he took his place. Kate straightened herself up, glancing at Rick smiling. Before she could finish sorting herself out the separator began to open, the boys now facing them.

Kevin coughed as he noticed the pair, sat apart, looking shifty and staring at each other.

"We're here." Javier shouted over his shoulder as he pulled up to a stop.

"Right" Kate and Rick replied in unison.

The pair put smiles on their faces as they looked from one another to the door that was about to open. Rick moved closer to Kate, placing his arm around her and lightly kissing her lips just as the door was pulled open.

"Since when did you know how to drive a Limo?" Sarah questioned Morgan as they pulled off

"It's nothing really" Morgan replied

"You don't do you?" Sarah asked shocked

"Of course I do, now relax." Morgan replied closing the separator

Sarah turned to face Chuck, her face horror stricken, he'd never seen her look so afraid.

"Honey, it's going to be fine. Won't be long until we get there anyway" Chuck reassured her, placing a hand on her knee and leaning in to kiss her cheek.

Sarah looked at him, knowing that this ride was nothing compared to what they were about to face at the ball. They knew what was going on; they knew their target and what they had to do, all they had to do was complete their mission.

The pair sat close together, silently holding each other for a while, preparing themselves for what they were about to do, before Chuck pulled the screen towards them revealing General Beckman.

"Walker" General Beckman nodded with acknowledgement as Sarah smiled back "Bartowski"

"General" The couple replied in unison

"You two ready for this?" General Beckman questioned

"Yes General" Sarah told her

"Good" General Beckman replied "I've sent you the details, should be on your screen pretty soon, good luck"

Before the pair could reply the General had closed at her end, leaving the pair staring at a screen full of files. Chuck clicked on various files, opening them before him and Sarah scanned them, Chuck flashing at every important point, telling Sarah everything he see's.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hope you liked my last chapter, I know its just a little boring at the moment, but something is going to happen soon, trust me, it will get interesting. Enjoy.<strong>

**Also, for other news of what I'm doing and for future fanfictions check out my blog .com/**

**Amy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Clash**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, just something I wanted to write.**

**Summary: Kate and Rick on an undercover night out only to bump into the CIA duo Chuck and Sarah, what could possibly go wrong?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Kate accepted the hand that appeared in front of the door, slowly helping her climb out of the limousine onto the red carpet side walk. Kate stood, alone in front of the limousine as she waited for Rick to appear out of the car behind her. She heard the door close behind her, but she couldn't see Rick. She soon realised why, he was stood talking to Kevin and Javier at the front door of the limousine. Kate took one look at the photographers and turned on her heels heading straight for Rick and the boys. She stealthily crept up on Rick allowing her to place one hand on his ear and tugging it gently grabbing his attention long enough for him to stop talking to the boys and turning to see Kate stood behind him, waiting for him to enter the charity ball.

"You are aware that you are the celebrity not me right?" Kate questioned as she stood, hands on her hips waiting for Rick

"Yes, on my way now" Rick replied, smiling at Kate as she continued to stare at the trio.

"Have a good night, and don't forget that we are watching" Javier mocked as the pair stood together

"Shut it Javier" Kate glared at him as she spoke

"Yes boss" Javier replied, saluting her and smirking at Rick before turning to face Kevin

"We got to get going now, you can hear us anyway, so we will keep you updated for when we are in position and everything is set." Javier told his boss before he wound the window up and drove off.

"You ready for this?" Rick asked Kate, he knew she wasn't used to these charity balls, he'd only ever brought her on one before and that was way before they were an item, an item that all the press knew about, he knew this was going to a long night, not only because of the case.

"Yes" Kate answered, clutching Ricks arm as he moved back towards the red carpet and walked towards the entrance of the ball.

The pair walked slowly, the camera's flashing as they walked towards the entrance, Javier and Kevin must have arrived at their waiting place since they'd started speaking to them in their ear pieces. Kate kept her mind focused on what Javier was saying rather than the press and the photographers; Rick was doing a good job at handling them as they walked towards the entrance. But before she knew it, Rick had stopped in his tracks, causing Kate to almost pull him with her as she tried to take another step forward.

"Names" The young man on the door spoke, he was clearly only doing this for a bit of extra money, looked to be in his teens, around 19 Kate thought to herself as she looked up at Rick. The young man waited for Rick to reply as he glared at Kate.

"Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett" Rick told the young man, Kate stiffened beside him at the use of her full name, he'd never called her Katherine in public before, he'd only just started using Kate. Rick moved his arm to place it around Kate, warning the young man that she was taken.

"Yes, right, erm go ahead" The young man stuttered, shifting his gaze from Kate to the list then to the entrance

"Thank you" Kate told him as she and Rick walked through the doors

Sarah was strapping her gun and knives in place as there limousine pulled to a stop. Morgan appeared in the now open screen to warn them that they had arrived.

"Ready?" Sarah questioned Chuck as they settled back into their seats, straightening up

"Yes" Chuck answered as the door opened.

Sarah took the hand that appeared in the doorway and climbed out of the car. She stood in the doorway the cameras flashing as she waited for Chuck to climb out of the car beside her. Chuck stood beside Sarah as the limousine drove off. He started to walk forward, but Sarah simply stood there, looking at the couple in front of them.

"Honey, what is it?" Chuck asked her

"I know her" Sarah told him before she started walking forward, she kept her eyes on the couple in front of them even as she continued to walk towards the entrance.

"What?" Chuck questioned quietly.

"I know her, she works for the NYPD" Sarah continued

"Is that going to be a problem?" Chuck questioned

"Not that I know of no" Sarah told him just before they arrived at the entrance to check in.

"Names" The young man questioned

"Charles Carmichael and Sarah Walker" Chuck told the young man

"Could you tell me the names of the couple that went in just now?" Sarah politely asked the young man

"I'm afraid I can't do that miss" The young man apologised before turning back to his list

Chuck and Sarah entered the ball, linked together as they scanned the room for their target, who clearly wasn't there yet. They walked towards the bar to order their drinks, something they usually did in these situations, simply so Sarah could place an extra weapon in the drink. They ordered their usual drinks from the bartender and waited. Chuck continued to scan the room, hoping he would eventually flash on something, anything, until someone caught his eye.

"Katie?" Chuck exclaimed running towards the tall woman

Sarah turned around to see the tall brunette, her blue dress hugging her figure. The dress emphasised her curves, floating to the floor. She had her back to the couple, so all Sarah could see was the bare arch of the beautiful brunettes' back, which Chuck was now running towards, abandoning Sarah for.

At the sound of Chucks voice Kate turned to face him, a smile spreading across her face, she grabbed the arm of a man as she started to run towards Chuck.

"Chuck" Kate shouted as she enveloped him into a hug, "What you doing here little cousin"

"Just because I'm the youngest don't have to be mean to me" Chuck mocked, releasing Kate

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" Kate questioned, moving back to stand beside Rick

"Just night out, you know, with the fiancé" Chuck told her as he gestured to Sarah

"Oh, hi again" Kate replied as she held out her hand for Sarah

"Yes, hi again" Sarah replied

"What you two know each other? Kate, honey who is this?" Rick questioned, clearly out of the loop

"Sorry, this is Rick, my boyfriend" Kate told her cousin and fiancé

"Richard Castle? Wow, how does that feel Katie?" Chuck smirked as he looked from Kate and Rick

"Shut it" Kate growled at him, swatting his arm

"What? Why?" Rick insisted

"Please don't make his ego any bigger than it already is Chuck" Kate protested

"Why are you here?" Sarah asked Kate bluntly "What do you know?"

"Sorry? Thought this was a night out?" Kate retorted "Chuck are you?"

"Does she know?" Chuck questioned Sarah

"Yes" Sarah told Chuck bluntly "And yes, he is"

"No! Chuck, what, when?" Kate tried to keep her voice quiet

"Katie, I'm not a kid" Chuck retorted "I'm only a year younger than you"

"Hang on" Kate told the couple as she turned to face Rick "What, where?"

Kate quickly scanned the area before speaking again "Are you sure? I can't see him"

"Go ahead Casey" Sarah spoke

Both Rick and Kate turned to face Sarah as she spoke, confused looks on their faces. They couldn't be looking for the same person, that wouldn't be possible, the NYPD should have been warned about it, and Kate was always told when the CIA was involved.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I hope your liking this new fanfiction that I have going on, please review, and enjoy.<strong>

**Also, for other news of what I'm doing and for future fanfictions check out my blog and twitter.**

**Amy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Clash**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, just something I wanted to write.**

**Summary: Kate and Rick on an undercover night out only to bump into the CIA duo Chuck and Sarah, what could possibly go wrong?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

The couples continued to scan the room, anxious expressions flitting from face to face. Neither of them finding who they want, always turning back to face their partner. Both Chuck and Castle stood looking between both women as their eyes scanned the room.  
>"Thanks Espo, let me know if you see anything else" Kate spoke, Castle knew she was speaking to the head set she had on, but he still couldn't help turning to her to listen.<br>"Okay Casey, tell me when you have eyes on him again" Sarah spoke, Chuck looked between his cousin and girlfriend, he couldn't believe this night.  
>"I think we need to get a table and talk about all of this, now." Kate ordered, she could handle Sarah, but she was a little upset with Chuck, and Rick deserved to know everything.<p>

The couples stopped at the bar before grabbing a table, Kate decided that a stiff drink was necessary. They hadn't heard anything back from their teams outside the building, nothing had popped up on the security cameras, and no-one else had seen him outside the venue, so they had some time before they had to move. They found a table, in the corner of the room, out of earshot. Kate situated herself furthest away from Sarah; she didn't want to be next to her when they discussed this.

"Are you telling me that you're partners and you're together?" Sarah questioned

"What's wrong with that, you're together right?" Kate retorted.

"I wasn't saying it was a bad thing Beckett" Sarah snapped

"Don't use the last name Walker, I'm not the enemy here, remember?" Kate shot back.

Both Rick and Chuck sat silently, watching the conversation between their loved ones. Both shocked by the content, what the hell had happened between these two. Rick decided to step in and take charge, make these women concentrate on the task at hand.

"Kate." Rick spoke softly, placing his hand over hers as he spoke, calming her

"Right, eh, Sarah and I had a case a couple of years back, clearly before any of this happened" Kate spoke, gesturing between Sarah and Chuck, "What the hell Chuck?"

"Katie, like I've said, I'm not a kid any more, plus it's in my blood" Chuck responded, receiving a quite huff from Kate.

"In your blood, seriously, that's what you're going with? Uncle Steve was a computer man, _you _were a computer man, that was in your blood" Kate shot back, how had this happened, family feuds were something of the past.

"Steve Bartowski wasn't just a computer guy Kate, he was a spy." Sarah added, knowing Chuck wasn't one to share his family secrets

"No, come on, we would have known, you know what we were like as kids, there's no way" Kate shot back, disbelief spreading over her face. "What about Aunt Mary, she couldn't have known right? Forget I brought it up sorry."

"I found her Katie" Was Chuck's simple reply, allowing everything to sink in before he continued; Kate's eyes said it all. "All this time and I found her, she's also a spy."

"No, my mum would have known, how can you not know if your own sister is a spy? This isn't possible" Kate replied, her hand twitching before being stilled by Rick's large hand, now rubbing small circles over her palm.

"I know it's a lot to take in Katie, but this is who I am, damn it, you became a cop, that wasn't in your blood" Chuck shot back

"You know why I did this, you know what it meant to me, I tried to find Aunt Mary, dead ends every time, now I know why, but I did it, I found my mum's killer, then I found the son-of-a-bitch that set it all up, so this is in my blood" Kate replied, Rick had now moved to place his arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards him in an attempt to comfort her, his hand running through her hair.

"You did it? You found them?" Chuck asked, astonished by what he'd just heard

"Can we not?" Rick inputted, his addition to the conversation making Sarah look up at the couple

"Kate hiding away again" Sarah snapped

"Hey!" Rick shouted, causing close on lookers to stop momentarily and stare at the group

"Rick, leave it, might as well explain it all now since Sarah is insistent on getting this out in the air" Kate reassured him, straightening up, moving slightly away from his grasp.

"You starting then or am I? Sarah questioned, waiting for a sign from Kate, who simply nodded urging her to continue. "It was a very rare case, clearly since the NYPD were allowed to be involved with the CIA, but they sent their most trusted, which was Kate here. NYPD found the body first, and when they ran the fingerprints we were alerted that one of our own was dead. I was running the CIA team while Kate ran the NYPD team, we didn't really see eye to eye on everything. Kate had a personal connection with the case that resulted in her judgment being clouded, which didn't bode well with my general and the rest of my team."

"It was to do with my mum, the victim had the same wounds as my mum had, but there was something different, something that didn't make sense, so yes I got too invested. But we got the guy, so what's the real problem Sarah?" Kate inputted, she knew what it was, why Sarah was acting this way.

"You led Chris on, he's a good guy, and what do you do? Act like you liked him, then ditch him the second the case closes, he was crushed for months, do you know what that does to a team?" Sarah shot back

"Oh, I bet he was crushed, probably by the other agent he was screwing, jeez, what kind of person do you think I am Sarah? I walked in on him and Kayla, in the interrogation room, at the 12th, my territory. So I'm sorry, he wasn't crushed, in fact he sounded pretty happy from the observation room." Kate hissed, squeezing Ricks hand, this was new information for him, they'd never discussed this subject before, previous CIA and FBI relationships were not talked about.

"That son of a bitch, I knew he was a jackass when we worked with him" Esposito shouted into her ear.

"Jeez, thanks for the headache Espo" Kate responded as she looked from Rick to Chuck and Sarah

"You're still working with Espo and Ryan then?" Sarah asked her, dropping the topic

"Yep, and Lanie, our ME" Kate replied, knowing they were dropping the topic, "So why are you here exactly?"

"We're here for Craig Houston, ex NSA agent gone rouge" Sarah responded, she saw the look on Kate and Rick's face telling her that they didn't know of that name, "You guys might know him as Andrew Thompson, that is his new identity, the one that his fingerprints will bring up, the one his blood sample will bring up, since they guys he's working for have the power to change all of that, to make it seem like Craig is dead, which he clearly isn't."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I know its been a while since I last updated, been swamped with work and college, but its the summer holidays now, so hopefully I will be able to get further on with the story and maybe even complete it.<strong>

**Amy**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know its been a while since I updated, wanted to apologise for my lack of updates recently. Been having a bit of writers block, plus the added stress of starting university and needing to think of a short story for my script assignment. But I did manage to get this together over that time. My grammar may not be amazing with this either. I tend to write too fast and not notice things. Think I should get a beta reader, if anyone is interesting please let me know.**

* * *

><p>"I suppose you're going to want in on this one right?" Sarah asked<p>

"Got that one right, this isn't just your case" Kate in-putted, "So, what's our move?"

"You remember the trick we pulled last time? I think that's our best chance. He's very aware of his surroundings, he'd spot a pair of cops in no time, but two lonely women in tight dresses and you've got him" Sarah replied

"Great, that's simple then, but where we taking him after? My boss is going to want see that we've got him. If we could at least take him to the 12th Precinct so my boss can see that we've got him and do as much as we can from there before you need to move him to a secure location." Kate replied, feeling Rick's hand tighten on her thigh.

"God I hate this part." Rick breathed against Kate's neck

"I know, but I promise to make it up to you" Kate murmured back to Rick

"GUYS, STOP NOW!" Esposito and Ryan shouted into the head piece

"Are you guys always like this?" Chuck quizzed

"Yes" The pair replied in unison

"Can we get back to the case please?" Sarah angry asked, she was always about the case and this was starting to annoy her

"Don't get your panties in a twist Sarah, we are professionals, we know how to handle these kinds of situations." Kate replied

"Right, so are you ready?" Sarah stood from the table as she addressed Kate.

"Sure, let's get this over with" Kate replied, following Kate's actions and stepping up from the table to stand beside her, "Rick, just stay with Chuck and keep your eyes open, you know the deal, we won't be long."

"I know the drill, don't worry, I'll be fine, can get some more Kate Beckett stories from your childhood, ones your dad won't know" Rick replied with a smirk, glancing over at Chuck as he spoke

"Not with those two listening in you don't" Kate replied as she grabbed his ear.

"Fine, I'll just try and ignore you then" Rick huffed in response as Kate and Sarah walked away from the table

"So how long have you and Rick Castle been together?" Sarah questioned as they walked towards the bar

"About nine months now. Moved in with him about three months now" Kate replied, a huge smile on her face

"Wow, your settling down, never expected that, and in such a short space of time, you feeling okay?" Sarah mocked as they she watched Kate order their drinks

"Well it's different with Rick, plus it only sounds short because that was when we first started our romantic relationship, he's been following me around like a puppy for the last five years now" Kate replied as she handed Sarah her drink

"So you are Nikki Heat, I always wondered, Chuck reads his books, and I'd heard some stuff through the grape vine. " Sarah replied as she turned her attention to the dance floor

"So Chuck and yourself, when did that happen?" Kate enquired, she hadn't seen Sarah in years, neither Chuck for that matter.

"About three years ago, but that was only when I started handling him, we've been together for about a year and a half now" Sarah shot back, her smile just as wide as Kate's when talking about her other half

"And you thought mine was fast, geez, I think Rick would be too scared to propose that early, thinking I'd run away or freak out." Kate replied

"Which you probably would, even though I have no idea why, you clearly love him and you sound like you've been dancing around this thing long enough, why wait any longer" Sarah pushed

"It's not that simple, he has a teenage daughter who just started college, she's still getting used to having me around and the fact that she isn't home all the time, I just think it would be too much for her, I'm not saying that I'm not ready. I don't want Alexis to think that her dad is forgetting about her now that she's gone off to college." Kate admitted "Is that him?"

"Yeah, that's him, you ready?" Sarah asked, placing her drink down on the bar

"Show time" Kate replied, copying Sarah's action before stepping beside her and walking through the crowd to their target.

Sarah slipped away half way to their target, while Kate continued straight on, her eyes scanning the room as if looking for someone, making it seem like she was lost or uninterested. She spun around in a circle, showing off her figure to the target before huffing and heading off towards the bar. Adding a little more sway in her step as she glanced over at Sarah who was stood in the corner giving her the confirmation that their target was actually watching her.

She reached the bar and ordered another drink as she waited for him to catch up, hoping that this worked liked last time. Within seconds their target was stood next to her, leaning over the bar ordering his drink.

"I'll get the lovely ladies as well" He spoke softly as he glanced over at Kate who lifted her eyes to meet his, before looking down again "You seemed lost, you on your own?"

"No, although I might as well be, my date seems more interested in other women than myself, so I thought I'd drown my sorrows, might as well get something out of the night" Kate replied, adding a little Russian accent to her speak as she looked up at the man again

"Well I must say miss?" The man enquired

"Nikki" Kate inputted

"Your date is a fool then miss Nikki, how about we take this over to my table and really enjoy the night" He replied a smirk forming on his face

"Why not, I'm sure you're more fun than he is anyway" She placed a hand on his lapel, before smoothing her hand down his chest

"I can assure you I will be" He shot back, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the bar

Sarah had now regrouped with the men, talking to them about what they would be doing and that they should go and wait outside with the back up and that they'd bring the suspect outside with them.

"Nikki is that you?" Sarah shouted as she walked towards Kate

"Nice to see you again Clara, this is Andrew, he's entertaining me for the night since my date seems otherwise occupied." Kate told her

"Tell me about it, mine just left with another woman. I don't know why I bother" Sarah shot back

"Why don't you join us Clara?" Andrew asked

"Oh I couldn't interrupt; it never ends well when the two of us get together, well it ends all too well actually" Sarah smirked as she brushed a hand through Kate's hair.

"That's true" Kate responded as she glanced from Sarah to their suspect

"Well how about you take a seat and I will get you a drink" Andrew spoke with a smile as he pushed Sarah into a seat.

"I guess one couldn't hurt" Sarah responded

The pair watched Andrew walk away towards the bar as they contemplated what to do next, the fastest way to get him out of here and onto the side walk. This was always the hardest part. They looked towards each other, eyes locking before they nodded their heads and turned back towards Andrew, who was now walking back towards their table with a drink.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just wanted to apologise for the long delay with updating this story. I've been swamped with university assignments, but I handed my last one in today, and I now have two weeks to do nothing. So I think it's time I caught up on my stories. Hopefully more frequent updates. Still searching for a beta, so I apologise for any errors.**

* * *

><p><em>The pair watched Andrew walk away towards the bar as they contemplated what to do next, the fastest way to get him out of here and onto the side walk. This was always the hardest part. They looked towards each other, eyes locking before they nodded their heads and turned back towards Andrew, who was now walking back towards their table with a drink.<em>

"Here you go ladies" Andrew stated as he placed Sarah's drink on the table for her

"Thanks" Sarah replied before sitting back in her seat, "Seriously though, you'd think I'd have learnt by now, third time in a month that I've come out with him and he's just left with someone else"

"Can't understand why, I don't think there is any woman sexier than the two of you here tonight" Andrew stated to both women, looking up to see them pressed close together, their hands resting on the others thigh as they talked

"Try telling them that then. Mine didn't even make it through the door before he had his eyes set on someone else, couldn't wait to get away from me to go get our drinks, which I never got by the way" Kate told them as she squeezed Sarah's thigh, this being the only way they could talk to one and other without making it obvious to their suspect

"Thanks for the drink Andrew, but I should really get going, nothing left here for me now" Sarah told him as she gulped the last of her drink down and reached onto the table to grab her clutch "Nice seeing you again Nikki, and nice to meet you Andrew"

"Wait, I'll come with you, might as well enjoy the rest of the night right?" Kate told her as she finished her drink and winked at her from her seat

"Sure, we always have fun don't we?" Sarah replied as she took Kate's hand pulling her up from the booth and into her side

"That we do, come on, my place is closer" Kate told her as she turned on her heels and started to walk out of the building

"Why don't I walk you ladies out, should be heading off myself anyway" Andrew told them as he finished his drink and stood up to follow the girls

"That's awfully generous of you Andrew" Kate said as she released Sarah's hand and moved around to stand beside Andrew placing a hand on his arm "Good to know there are some nice men left in this world"

"I try my best" Andrew replied as he wrapped his arm around Kate's waist pulling her into his side

"You're doing a pretty good job" Sarah told him as she place a hand on his chest looking at his face

"Let's get you ladies out of here" Andrew told them as he grabbed Sarah's waist, pulling her into his other side, a smile forming on his face as he looked at the two women at his sides, he wasn't letting them leave him alone tonight

"Let's go" Sarah stated as they walked towards the exit, to where their teams would be waiting to rescue you them from the slime bag they weren't currently clung to

"What is taking them so long?" Rick moaned as they stood outside, putting their vests on as they waited for the women to bring their suspect outside

"Give them some time, you know your girl is good Castle" Esposito told him, placing a hand over his mike so Kate couldn't hear

"Yeah I know, this guys just a creep" Rick replied as he fastened the straps on his vest

"I know what you mean" Chuck replied

"They're on the way out guys, positions" Casey shouted to them as he excited the van and walked towards them

"Let's get that son of a bitch" The group shouted as they walked towards the entrance, Sarah's team on one side of the door and Kate's on the other

"You ladies need any help getting home?" Andrew questioned as they walked out of the building

"No, I'm pretty sure we're good from here, right Nikki?" Sarah asked Kate, who simply winked in reply

"I could show you two girls a good time" Andrew smirked as he stepped onto the side walk

"Sure you could, but there's just one problem" Kate started

"And what's that?" Andrew questioned

"You're not available tonight" Sarah finished for her

"How would you know?" Andrew quizzed looking between the two women who had now left the safety of his arms, guns drawn and pointed at him

"Because you're under arrest Mr Thompson, or should I call you Mr Houston?" Kate replied, her gun pointed directly at him as their teams emerged from the sides of the building, Esposito walking straight up to him with the cuffs.

"It would have been great ladies" Andrew told them as he felt the cuffs being placed around his wrists

"I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have been, I'm perfectly happy with the man I have thank you" Kate told him as she gestured towards Casey, "Take him with you, more secure transport vehicle than ours"

"Come on, get in the van" Casey muttered as he pushed their suspect towards the van where Morgan was waiting, back doors open

"Got to call the Captain, she's not going to be pleased" Kate told Sarah as she walked towards Rick "Hey"

"Hey you" Rick replied to her, placing a gentle kiss to her lips "Call Gates"

"Yeah, better get it out of the way" Kate replied, pulling out her phone and pressing the speed dial for the precinct "Detective Beckett sir we have some news for you"

"This better be good news Detective." Gates replied down the phone

"We got the guy, erm, but we do have some guests with us" Kate told her boss

"Guests, what kind of guests?" Gates quizzed

"CIA sir" Kate replied instantly

"CIA? How the hell did we not know about this?" Gates all but shouted down the phone

"No idea sir, they didn't know we were involved either, but they've agreed to bring the suspect back to the precinct, and wait for their general once we get there. However the suspect isn't in our custody, they insisted that he be taken in by them" Kate told her boss, her hand twisting nervously around Rick's arm

"How can we be sure they aren't just going to take off with our suspect Detective, this is the CIA after all" Gates demands

"I know sir, but I trust they will do as we ask, I have worked with some of the team before, I trust them" Kate replied, leaving out the fact that one of those members was her cousin.

"Very well Detective, but you better be back at the precinct within the next hour" Gate's replied before hanging up the phone

"She hung up on me" Kate whispered as she looked towards Rick

"Let's get this over with then. The faster we get to the precinct, the faster we can get this all sorted out and we can go home" Rick stated as she wrapped an arm around Kate's waist and pulled her towards the van

"Follow us, Captain wants us there within the next half hour" Kate told Sarah

"Sure, lead the way" Sarah replied before turning to enter the van behind Chuck


	7. Chapter 7

**I will apologise for the delay with this story. Life has been kind of crazy at the moment, with university and family stuff, I haven't had much time to focus on these stories. But I'm off for Easter, and I'm hoping to get some of these wrapped up since I don't appear to have any imagination for my script.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sure, lead the way" Sarah replied before turning to enter the van behind Chuck<em>

The precinct was almost empty by the time the team arrived to see the captain, working undercover in a night club always meant late nights. The only difference was that the captain was still sat in her office waiting for her team to return. Kate knew the captain had seen them exit the elevator the minute she stepped off. Gates had shot out of her chair and was heading for the office door.

"You ready for the shouting?" Rick whispered to Chuck and Sarah as he followed Kate's stare.

"What?"

"BECKETT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Gates shouted from her office door as she glared at the team heading towards her.

"I wish I knew myself sir" Kate replied.

"Sir?" Chuck whispered to Sarah as he looked between Gates and Kate.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO CHECK THESE THINGS OUT BEFORE GOING AFTER A SUSPECT." Gates shouted back as the team came to a stop.

"We did, there wasn't anything about the CIA" Kate replied.

"There wouldn't be. We're not a normal CIA group, Chuck here is an asset turned agent." Sarah replied.

"WHAT?" Kate shouted as she looked between Sarah and Chuck "An asset? What the hell's going on Chuck?"

"Katie, it isn't something I can just explain to you, it's complicated." Chuck replied timidly.

"Don't give me that crap Charles, you tell me everything, and you tell me now!" Kate shouted once more.

"Why should I tell you Katherine? It's not like you've had any interest in me since we moved to LA." Chuck replied harshly.

"STOP IT!" Gates voice echoed round the bullpen, "Beckett, explain."

"Sarah is a CIA agent. We worked together on a case related to my mother's a few years back. This is Casey, he's NSA right? Not sure what happened there, but since Chuck here is an asset, I'm guessing government merging right?" Kate waited for the group to nod at her before continuing "Chuck is my cousin, turned asset, turned CIA agent, and this is Morgan, Chuck's best friend, I'm still trying to figure out why you're here actually."

"Morgan is still a civilian, but he's a computer geek like me, so when we go undercover he stays in the van" Chuck told the rest of the group.

"I can't believe this" Kate muttered as she strode towards her desk.

"Katie, look at me" Chuck spoke softly as he followed her to her desk.

"What do you want me to do Chuck? Say that it's all okay? That it doesn't matter than the only family connected to my mother are a group of spies? What about Ellie, is she a spy? Did she drag Ellie into this as well?" Kate bit as she gestured towards Sarah.

"I didn't do anything." Sarah defended.

"No, you just _had _to be the one who handled my cousin here. Had to worm your way into his life, make him fall for you with all your lies" Kate's eyes were now trained on Sarah as she spat the comment.

"Kate. Stop it. You're stressed you've had a lot to take in. Just deal with the case first." Rick reasoned with her as he placed a hand onto her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Right, sorry." Kate replied before straightening up and heading towards her captain "We have Thompson downstairs in the secure CIA van with both CIA and NYPD watching."

"We just need to wait for General Beckman to get in touch with us before we make another move" Sarah informed the group.

"Agent Walker how could you let this happen?" Beckman's voice boomed through the precinct as she excited the elevator.

"Di? Is that you?" Gates quizzed as she looked at the woman stepping onto her homicide floor.

"Vicki? What are you doing here?" Beckman shot back.

"This is my precinct, what are you doing here?" Gates asked as the duo stood facing each other, hands clasped in greeting.

"These are my people" Beckman told her, her arm gesturing to the group beside her. "I believe we have a problem"

"We somehow managed to clash during our undercover operations. Apparently the NYPD were also looking for our guy." Sarah told her "And I'd like you to meet Chuck's cousin, Detective Kate Beckett"

"General Beckman, nice to meet you" Kate stated as she held out her hand to welcome the General.

"Same to you Detective" Beckman replied before turning back to her team. "What is the problem then?"

"We need to interview Thompson about a murder before we can hand him over to you, unless you are willing to charge him for both, then we are willing to allow you to take him with you whenever you're ready." Gates told them receiving shocked looks from her team.

"Sir?" Kate quizzed before stopping when her Captain put her hand up to stop her

"Even if we do charge him for murder, it won't make a difference as I'm sure the CIA and NSA want him for something bigger." Gates replied.

"Yes we do" Sarah stated smugly.

"No need to get smug Walker. You always get your way, we get it" Kate snapped.

"Detective Beckett, can we please leave the personal problems until this is sorted?" Gates asked still waiting for a reply from Beckman.

"Yes Sir." Kate huffed before deflating into the nearest chair.

"We will charge him for the murder alongside the other charges once we get back to Castle." Beckman states.

"Don't do it Rick." Kate warns

"Damn it, how do you do that?" Rick huffed as he looked between Kate and Beckman.

"Really bro when have you ever been able to resist inflating your ego?" Esposito mocked, fist bumping Ryan.

"Could someone please explain?" Beckman asked confused.

"This is Richard Castle, so when you said Castle, his ego immediately inflated" Kate stated.

"Don't act like you don't like it Kate" Rick mocked.

"I swear if you make another comment like that I will make you pay" Kate replied suggestively.

"Are those two always like that?" Beckman asked her old friend.

"Should have seen them before they got their act together" Gates replied, causing four heads to turn to her in shock. "Just because I didn't accept it at first, doesn't mean I wasn't happy for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I'm thinking around two more chapters for this one, then hopefully finishing it there. Let me know what you think. <strong>

**Amy.**


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry. It seems like all I do is apologise to you guys. But I am really busy with Uni and work at the moment and I'm trying my hardest to get as many chapters as I can done. I've got a few stashed for this one. Just give me a message or a review if it's been a while since anything was posted. I'll try to remember but there's no guarantee.

* * *

><p>"<em>Should have seen them before they got their act together" Gates replied, causing four heads to turn to her in shock. "Just because I didn't accept it at first, doesn't mean I wasn't happy for you."<em>

"Reminds me of these two" Beckman replied, gesturing towards Sarah and Chuck.

"Hey!" Both Beckett and Sarah exclaimed to their bosses.

"Well if you'd just got your act together sooner we wouldn't have to point out your stupidity." Gates informed them as she locked eyes with Kate.

"You only saw them for two years, one of which they were together, should have seen them for the three years before that." Esposito butted in.

"Can it Espo, you're one to talk. You and Lanie are like Ross and Rachel." Kate barked back.

"Could we discuss this back at Castle?" Beckman questioned as she gestured towards the elevator.

"Where exactly is Castle?" Gate's pushed.

"Burbank." Chuck replied, a smile forming on his face.

"Burbank? As in California?" Gate's enquired.

"Yes" Beckman confirmed at the look on Gate's face.

"Well I was considering giving you the weekend off now that we've closed the case. God knows you have some holidays banked Detective Beckett." Gate's informed the group as she watched the smiles spread across their faces.

"I can't leave Jenny right now. She'd kill me. You have no idea what her mood swings are like." Ryan stated the panic spreading across his face.

"I suppose partners are allowed to come, but they have to stay in the apartment, they aren't allowed in Castle, or to know where Castle is" Beckman informed them.

"I got to call Jenny she's going to be so excited." Ryan exclaimed as he entered the break room, food in hand.

"Espo call Lanie" Rick told him as he noticed the look on his face.

"How about that husband of yours Vicky?" Beckman asked.

"Someone's got to stay home with the kids." Gate's stated, heading towards her office "I'll call him to let him know."

"Ellie still lives in Burbank?" Kate asked Chuck as they waited for the trio to return.

"Next door to me actually" Chuck informs her.

"How about you guys go get some things together and meet back here in say an hour?" Beckman tells the group.

"Sure, what are you guys going to do while you wait? You can come back to the loft and wait there." Rick informed them, his hand moving to the small of Kate's back.

"I'll stay here with Vicky you four can go with the Castles." Beckman informed the group.

"Not Castles, we just live together" Rick quickly corrected, missing the look of disappointment flit across Kate's face. "Anyway, let's go."

"Lead the way Katie" Chuck mused as they entered the elevator.

"Just follow the blue Crown Victoria and you should be good. It's only about ten minutes away." Kate informed them as they excited the elevator into the parking garage.

"Alexis we're home." Rick called as they entered the quiet loft.

"Rick, be quiet. She might be asleep." Kate reasoned, her hand settling on his arm as they entered the kitchen.

"I'll just go check on her" Rick stated as he left the group in the kitchen.

"Can I get you guys anything while we pack?" Kate asked, gesturing to the coffee machine.

"I'll make the coffee Katie, you go get your things" Chuck told his cousin.

"Thanks, I won't be long, just let Rick know where I am" Kate informed them heading for the bedroom.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Kate spun at the sound of Rick shouting upstairs, grabbing her gun from its holder and running up the stairs, looking over her shoulder to see Sarah and Casey following her, guns raised.

"Daddy, calm down." Alexis tried to calm her father.

"CALM DOWN, YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" Rick shouted again, his voice becoming louder as the group neared Alexis' open door.

"Mr Castle I can explain." The sound of a young man's voice made Kate lower her gun and place it back in its holster.

"OUT!" Rick shouted once again, ignoring the protests of his daughter and her friend.

"Rick, what's going..." Kate started as she entered Alexis' bedroom, stopping abruptly at the sight of the young woman laid in bed with her boyfriend Ashley, the sheet pulled tight around her body.

"Oh thank god, Kate can you just get him to calm down." Alexis begged

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN" Rick exclaimed once again.

"Rick..." Kate started, her hand reaching out to grasp his, stopping when he pulled his hand away from her.

"You don't get a say in this Kate, Alexis is my daughter not yours" Rick bit out harshly.

"DAD!" Alexis exclaimed as she saw the shocked look on Kate's face, the way she blinked rapidly to stop the tears from falling, before she turned on the spot and walked out of the room.

"You have 5 minutes to get dressed and meet me in the living room." Rick stated before storming out of the room.

"Katie, what's wrong?" Chuck asked as he watched his cousin rush through the kitchen, not acknowledging the guests in the kitchen or the two agents follow behind her before entering the bedroom and slamming the door shut. "Sarah?"

"Alexis has a boy in bed with her. Rick isn't happy, and Beckett tried to calm him down and he snapped at her, told her that she didn't have a say in anything since Alexis was Rick's daughter not hers." Sarah informed them as she slumped down on the stool.

"He didn't" Morgan asked shocked.

"He did." Casey confirmed, shaking his head.

"I can't believe he'd say something like that, he seems so..." Chuck stopped when he saw Rick reach the bottom of the stairs, his fists clenching at the sight of him.

"Chuck calm down." Sarah told her fiancé as she placed her hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Have you guys seen Kate?" Rick questioned as he looked towards the group in his kitchen.

"Bedroom" Casey barked.

"Er, thanks." Rick replied before heading towards the bedroom, clicking the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed. It's a slight cliff hanger right?<p>

Amy


End file.
